1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for indicating the wear limit of a friction facing of a friction clutch used in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automotive friction clutch, generally, in order to maintain its specified performance, it is required to replace the friction facing when it is worn to the limit. Hitherto, when the friction facing wear reached the limit, it was detected through the driver by feeling the slip in the clutch, or through the serviceman by checking the adjusting allowance of the release fork or the like included in the clutch operating mechanism on the occasion of periodic checking or the like.
In the conventional structure, thus, it was impossible to detect accurately and easily the wear of the friction facing reaching its limit.
It is hence a primary object of the invention to present a device solving such problems.